


Eastertide

by Alixtii



Series: Watcher!verse [53]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Easter, Gen, Holiday, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, United Kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-08
Updated: 2007-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When resurrections are commonplace, why can't they come in threes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eastertide

One year, on the first Sunday after the first full moon of spring, Madelyn Summers made her way to the Watcher's Cemetary in Richmond to visit her mother's grave. She took the Tube of course; her powers were not so great that she could justify teleporting just to suit a fancy. One needed to always be prepared to face the unexpected; that had been one of the first lessons Althanea had taught her.

She prayed a silent prayer to Hecate and all the gods and goddesses, then slipped gently into the Cloutier trance, communing for a moment with the universe. Which meant that when a concentration of chaos appeared right behind her, she could not have been unaware of its presence. "What are you doing in England, Ethan?"

"Baiting your uncle, of course," Ethan said with his easy showman's grin, stepping up besides her. "What else?"

"And what are you doing _here_?"

"Since I was in the area, I thought I'd stop by and and pay my respects. I had some real fondness for some of the people buried in this cemetary, your mother among them."

"And they say Drusilla loved her dolls," Madelyn answered, purposively not looking at him. "My mother hated your guts."

Ethan laughed. "She was so beautiful when she was angry. You probably don't even remember, but--" He paused, then added casually, as if conversationally--although he had to know that Maddy would see through that--"Are you familiar with the Celestine Verses?"

Madelyn nodded and began to recite:

> _Three times shall she know death,  
> Three times again to rise,  
> Once a child, once a woman,  
> Once more at the end of time._

Ethan nodded. "I am sure that you if anyone understands just how close the end of time could end up being. Apocalypse season is almost upon us again, is it not?"

"Two weeks from now," Maddy answered. "First one's in Papa New Guinea this year. Aunt Dawn's sending Vi, Shannon, and Beatrice to stop a Dythoran Eschaton. Then London, Konigsburg, Jerusalem. Cleveland, of course. And you'll probably want to stay out of Singapore in July." Although knowing Ethan, she'd probably just guaranteed he'd be the first to show up for the fireworks.

"Your aunt and uncle must certainly have their hands full," observed Ethan.

"They have a handle on it. They have good people working for them."

"Ah yes, so many Slayers. And yet none of them hold a candle to the original, if I may be so bold. Your mother was--" Ethan frowned as he broke off his sentence, then a slow smile began to appear. "Your mother has always been an amazing woman, Miss Summers."

His gaze rested on the Slayer's tombstone, reading the epitaph:

> _Buffy Anne Summers. 1981 - 2015  
> Beloved Sister.  
> Devoted Friend.  
> Cherished Wife.  
> Loving Mother.  
> She saved the world. A lot._

"Buffy Summers," Ethan whispered. "The once and future Slayer."

Maddy just stood, not saying anything, until he left at last. Once he was gone, she repeated her prayer, out loud this time, and slipped back into her trance, communing with the universe--a wild and unpredictable world where hope was never, ever dead.


End file.
